


I Just Wanna Be Anybody

by Spellnight



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kemaline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellnight/pseuds/Spellnight
Summary: What if Kate and Emaline has a little more time to themselves before Leslie walked in ?





	I Just Wanna Be Anybody

"Hey, Emaline I know you're probably not in the mood to talk. I just want to say I'm sorry about Oliver. Someone who would just leave you like that wasn't worth it to begin with."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"It's like it's so easy for you."

"I'm not sure I know what you're referring to."

"You just exist. You don't have to be anything for anybody."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course, it is. For me, I've always just been Oliver's girlfriend. Psycho chick. Now that he's gone, it's like what am I even doing? I like the attention. I'm not gonna lie. But I think deep down I just I wanted his attention."

A pause. 

"You know how he told me he was leaving? He didn't.  
His dad called me and asked if I knew where he was.  
I was just a prop to him. I'm so pathetic."

"No, you're the opposite of pathetic. You're funny. You're confident. You're a way better actor than he ever was."

Emaline laughs dryly, "That's true..why are you being so nice to me? I was a total bitch to you."

"Yeah, why were you so mean to me?"

"I don't know.." Emaline starts, "Maybe I was a little bit jealous."

"Of me?" Kate asks incredulously.

"Yes. You're so cool, and you don't even try. It's annoying."

"I am not cool."

"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're cooler for thinking that you aren't. It's really cute."

Kate and Emaline giggle.

Emaline walked away from her previous place in front of the mirror to lay down on the bed facing Kate.

"I think you're the most sexy and attractive person I've ever met in my entire life." Kate breathes out.

"You really think so?"

"I think you're perfect."

Emaline reached out and cupped Kate's cheek. She leaned in and pressed a tentative kiss to Kate's lips.

The reaction was immediate. 

Emaline positioned them so that she was straddling Kate. 

Emaline ran her hand through Kate's hair, and Kate had her hands firmly on Emaline's waist.

Just as Kate reached to take off Emaline's shirt, the door creaked open and they jumped 3 feet apart.

Out walked Leslie.

"Disgusting! I found my retainer on the floor of the bus. The bus! My teeth are gonna be crooked forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... I tried. I didn't want to make it a lemon because..ya know Peyton Kennedy (Kate) is only 13..so it would be pretty disgusting. Comment some ideas u guys want me to right. Hope u enjoyed.


End file.
